digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Joanne
is a new Tamer and the adoptive sister of Rika Nonaka, with who she shares a close friendship despite having opposite personalities. She is the owner of a mysterious Shuriken-shaped necklace, which by some reason shines when Joanne has a drastic change of emotions. She expresses feelings of hatred towards Hotaru Arahi, the sadistic vampire of The Order Of the Dark Eclipse. Before Digital Dawn (Supposedly before and in Digimon Tamers) Very little is known about Joanne's life before the events of Digital Dawn. It is known that her parents were previously chosen to be the secondary rulers of the Digital World under the Digimon Sovereigns' orders. For this reason, Joanne was chosen to be the heir of the throne of the Digital World. Because of this, Calumon was also chosen to be her partner. At consequence, they were attacked by an army of The Order Of the Dark Eclipse, who destroyed their village and almost all its habitants, when Joanne was only ten years old. Luckily, Joanne could escape and her mother gave her a Shuriken-shaped necklace and made her daughter promise she would never take it off. Unfortunately, her parents didn't get to escape from the invasion and were killed by vampire-turned Hotaru Arahi, who drank their blood and snapped their necks. Joanne ended in the Real World, without remembering anything of her life in the Digital World or her parents, after she put on the necklace that her mother gave her before her death. Description Digital Dawn Joanne makes her first appearance in Chapter 4, appearing at a pyjama party at her home, along with Rika Nonaka (Ruki Makino), Luna Takuan (Kaori Takuan) and Jeri Katou (Juri Katou), who seem to be her best friends since five months after the attack of Raremon in Chapter 3. The girls observe photos of Rika's first date with Ryo Akiyama and discussing about the same subject the next day, also asking to her about her first kiss with him. Joanne later consoles Jeri so she doesn't give up her chance to try to kiss Takato, staring at Luna, also referring to her, but with Henry instead but the discussion is ended by Rika. Later, Joanne leaves her school along with Rika and Calumon, until she realises Akemi is spying on her. She runs after her and ends up finding her, insisting her to give her explanations of her cause of spying on her. The girl explains she is recently arrived at Shinjuku, even if she is orphan and says that her name is Marianella. She later faints before BlackGreymon arrived. Joanne,who was carrying Marianella and Calumon try to escape from BlackGreymon, but he grabs Joanne, making Calumon to attack BlackGreymon and to evolve to Caltigramon, destroying the Digimon, before Marianella wakes up. After that, Marianella meets Rika, Renamon, Takato Matsuki (Takato Matsuda), Guilmon, Henry Wong (Jenrya Lee), Terriermon, Luna and Tigramon and accompanies Joanne to the musical contest, The Battle Of Bands. In Chapter 6, Joanne walks in the street along with Calumon and Terriermon, until Luna appears having a breakdown. After Joanne, Calumon and terriermon take Luna to Joanne's house, Luna explains about Henry's blood examination and that the rest of the Tamers are against the idea of supporting Henry, because they think he caused he caused the car accident in Chapter 5. Then Joanne decides to cover Luna so she can visit Henry in his quarantine. Later, Joanne is walking with Bo Hani, Calumon and Coronamon in the street, until a BlackGatomon attacks Calumon, who got in the middle to save them, but when Hotaru arrives, Joanne sees a vision that makes her anger lose control over herself and attacks Hotaru, but later, she is trapped in a invisible force field along with Takato, Rika, Jeri and Ryo and their partners, as luna is the the only one who gets to escape. In Chapter 12, Joanne is in a forest with the Tamers ( except for Suzie Wong (Shiuchon Lee), Yumi Takuan, Ryo and Ai and Mako (Ai and Makoto) ) discussing about Luna's bizarre visions. Joanne also takes a look at Luna's notebook, along with Jeri and Takato and their are terrified when they see the drawings of the visions as well. Joanne is also one of the people that follows Luna after she chases a red-colored fur rabbit and ends up falling to a hole, which leads to Outerland. Rika later tells Luna that Joanne disappeared, the reason why Bo is devastated. Personality Joanne is a optimistic teenager, who is extremely down to Earth, and calm even when it comes to Digimon battles or other issues. However, she can be extremely sensitive and protective at a point. Joanne is also a extremely friendly person, who loves to socialize and pass time with her friends and supports them in any kind of advice they need, as in Chapter 6, when she decides to cover Luna so she could visit a vampire-turned Henry in his quarantine, despite being warned not to do so. Physical Appearance Joanne is described to be tiny with lank, light brown hair to her neck and light peach-colored skin to match it. She has a androgynous figure. She has wide blue eyes and a round-shaped face, which is angelic and somewhat childlike, which looks lovely and full of life when she smiles. She is often wears a lavender and white long-sleeved baseball T-shirt, blue jeans, pale blue fingerless gloves and white sneakers. Trivia * In Chapter 4, it is said that Joanne has her own Facebook account and she uploaded some photos in the same account. At the moment, it is unknown if other characters have a Facebook account or not. * Joanne's date of birth is July 26. so her Zodiac Sign is Leo (♌).